Red Letter
by thnksfrthmmrs
Summary: A little twist to JONAS. The boys live with their other best friend, Ashleigh.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door," It was a typical morning in the Jonas home for Ashleigh. She was in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. Shaking it to her music, make-up and appliances strewn out over her side of the counter. Joe had the other side – they agreed to share a bathroom because they were both early risers.

This morning, however, Ashleigh was up an hour earlier to make breakfast pizza for everyone.

"I smell breakfast pizza…" Joe moseyed into the bathroom in his boxers and a tee shirt.

Ashleigh pecked him on the cheek, "Yeah, I felt like making some this morning."

"If you weren't there while mom and dad were gone, I don't know what I would do."

Ashleigh's iPod was on shuffle and the song changed to "Red Letter" by This Condition. She abruptly hit the next button.

"I don't get it… that's your favorite song on the CD, but you never listen to it," Joe was brushing through his curly mess of hair.

Ashleigh sighed, "It's just ridiculous how much I want that song to come true for me; for a guy to say something along those lines to me." She absentmindedly placed her mascara down, staring at her reluctant reflection. "Well, the pizza should be ready in fifteen. I'm gonna go wake your brothers up." She sauntered out into the hallway.

"Good luck!" Joe yelled after her.

Ashleigh stopped at Kevin's door, ready to knock, but he groggily opened it; rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"I smell breakfast pizza," He murmured.

"Fifteen minutes," She pecked him on the cheek.

Next, was Nick's room. Ashleigh always had to take a breath before knocking on his door – the smell of his room, or anything he owned for that matter, was breathtaking to her. She quietly rapped on the door.

"Come in," His voice called out in response.

She slowly pushed the door open and peeked around it, Nick wasn't in his bed or anywhere in his bedroom. The door to his balcony was open and Ashleigh walked outside to find him sitting on his porch swing.

He looked up and patted next to him, signaling her to sit down. An autumn breeze blew past them and Ashleigh curled up into a ball. Nick pulled her closer by throwing his left arm around her shoulders, then he placed some of the blanket he was using over her.

"Thanks," She looked up at him and smiled.

The two sat there in silence for a while, just staring at the clouds passing by. Suddenly, a car pulled into the driveway. Four guys piled out of the mustang.

"Hello boys," Ashleigh called out to them.

Mitchel Musso, Cody Linley, Mason Musso and David Henrie looked up at the balcony.

"Hey, Ashleigh!" Cody called up.

"The breakfast pizza is almost ready," She got up and placed her hands on the railing.

Mason, Mitchel and Cody dashed inside the front door.

"Listen, Ashleigh… what are you doing today?" David bashfully shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm going to the brothers' photo shoot from eleven to four with them. That's about it. Why?" Flirtatiously, she popped her foot in the air behind her.

"Maybe we could go to dinner tonight?" David managed to get the question out of his mouth without stuttering.

"Sure," She giggled.

"Alright, see you inside," He winked then strolled through the front door.

Ashleigh sighed then spun around. Nick shifted uncomfortably in the porch swing and cleared his throat.

"I'll see you downstairs," She bent down to kiss him on the cheek and gracefully glided inside.

Nick heaved a sigh and rand a hang through his hair. He knew he was being ridiculous. Ashleigh could date. His feelings were just being irrational. This was just a phase for him. David Henrie would be a good boyfriend for her. He had to convince himself of that.

"Hey man, ready for some breakfast pizza?" Joe leaned on the doorframe.

"Sure," Nick slowly stood up and wandered inside.

"Dude, why the long face? Breakfast pizza's your favorite."

"I'm just a little tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Which was true enough; Nick and Ashleigh spent half the night playing twenty questions by texting despite the fact that they were right across the hall from each other.

"There's time to sleep later," Joe lead Nick downstairs in the kitchen where everyone was congregated.

Ashleigh was at the fridge, pulling the orange juice and milk out while Kevin grabbed some glasses. The pizza was already on the table, cooling off. Nick and Joe sat down at the table, waiting to eat. Ashleigh and Kevin placed everything on the table then sat down – Ashleigh next to Nick and Kevin at the head of the table.

"I'll lead prayer today, "Kevin called out.

Everyone bowed their heads and joined hands. Nick could barely hear what Kevin was saying; he was too focused on the fact that Ashleigh was rubbing her thumb over top of his. He knew it was just a friendly gesture, but it was driving him insane.

"Amen." Everyone finished in unison.  
Nick snapped back into reality. He really needed to figure out what he was going to do. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; it was a text message.

_You doing okay? You look on the down side, babe. Ash._

Nick tried not to let his mind wrap around the "babe". Ashleigh had a nickname for his brothers too.

_Just a little tired from our game of 20 questions. We seem to have a knack for texting in close proximity._

He heard Ashleigh giggle from her seat. The fact that he could make her smile made him happy.

_I'm sorry. Starbucks on me?_

Kevin cleared his throat, he didn't approve of phones at the table, much like his father. Nick smiled apologetically.

_No, Starbucks on ME._

Ashleigh checked her phone, then snapped it shut, not wanting to get in trouble with Kevin. She shook her head, then leaned over to Nick, "Absolutely not. It's my fault you're tired. I'm paying for Starbucks."

Nick was thankful that everyone at the table was being particularly loud this morning, nobody really noticed their stolen conversation.

"It's as much my fault as it is yours. I'm going be a gentleman."

"I refuse," Ashleigh crossed her arms.

"Some girls would kill to have me take them to Starbucks. I mean, I AM a Jonas Brothers," Nick leaned in closer to whisper.

"Fine. You win this time. But next time we got out, It's on me, " Ashleigh uncrossed her arms to start eating her slice of pizza.

Everyone at the table animatedly chatted about the schedules ahead of them, tending to the hungry hearts of pre-teens and teens alike. Soon enough, the breakfast pizza was gone and people were piling their dishes in the sink.

"I'll text you later, Ashleigh," David winked at her then slid out the front door.

Nick tightened his grip on the box of orange juice as he put it away. Ashleigh blew David a kiss and continued arranging silverware in the dishwasher. Kevin and Joe noticed their brother's reaction, unsure what to think of it. But they knew something was up.

"Ready for Starbucks, babe?" Ashleigh closed the dishwasher.

"Yup, lets' go," Nick grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Ash, Nick will be there in a minute. We need to have a bro talk with him," Joe called from the kitchen table.

She nodded and closed the door behind her, leaving the boys some privacy.

"What's up?" Nick twirled his keys around his index finger nonchalantly.

"You." Joe raised his eyebrows.

"Me?"

"What's going on between you and Ashleigh?" Kevin laced his fingers together.

"Nothing… we're just getting some coffee."

"What was with tensing up when David mentioned texting her later?" Kevin leaned in toward his younger brother across the table.

"Did I? Huh…" Nick managed to keep a cool façade.

"Nick… are you starting to like Ashleigh?" Joe blurted out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick crumbled under his brothers' gazes, "Maybe?"

But Kevin and Joe had the complete opposite reactions he had in mind, they smiled. He thought that they would get upset and yell at him about messing up the friendship they had.

"You're… happy about this?" Nick found it hard to believe the words spilling out of his own mouth.

"We knew it would happen eventually. But don't keep her waiting, go. Remember, all is fair in love and war," Joe smiled and winked as he watched his brother walk away, even more confused than before.

It was in the car before Nick even managed to snap out of his reverie.

"…is everything okay?" Ashleigh placed a hand gently on Nick's arm.

"Oh, yeah. The guys just told me that our schedule is going to start to get super busy again in like two weeks. I'm just trying to sort out my priorities," He was surprised at how quickly he came up with an excuse.

"Well you know I can help you, I'm good with those kinds of things," She smiled.

Nick smiled back then turned the key in the ignition. The second they pulled out of the driveway, the paparazzi swarmed around the car.

"Oh crap." Nick moaned.

Ashleigh grabbed Nick's hand, "Oh my God, it's Nick Jonas." She giggled.

Nick laced his fingers with hers, "Where?" He smiled back. "You ready for the onslaught of hate mail you're going to get from twelve year olds?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to be told that I smell like poo.

Eventually, the paparazzi started thinning out and Nick could go the speed limit. Ashleigh started absentmindedly running her thumb over Nick's again. Nick worked up the courage to lift her hand and kiss the back of it. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that she blushed before she leaned over to kiss his check.

"Love you, babe." She whispered.

He pulled into a parking spot right by the door.

"Ready for the mad dash?" Nick had his hand poised on the handle, thankful for the distraction.

Ashleigh nodded, whipped her purse onto her shoulder then threw the door open.

"Hey Nick!"

"Nick, smile over here!"

"Who's the lovely lady?"

"What's your name, miss?"

"NICK JONAS!"

Lights flashed in their eyes as people shoved cameras in their faces. The two would have become disoriented if the door hadn't been so close.

"It's like walking inside from a thunderstorm, geeze." Ashleigh readjusted her shirt.

"Just ignore it the best you can. The usual? Peppermint white chocolate mocha frapp?"

"You remembered?" Ashleigh asked, surprise sprinkled in her voice.

"Of course I did, what else are best friends for?" Nick smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He couldn't stop smiling when he was with Ashleigh.

He walked up to the counter and ordered the two drinks from the barista. She couldn't stop smiling at him. Nick awkwardly smiled back. He turned to look at Ashleigh, she was standing at the other end of the counter, waiting for the drinks. The smile on her face was irresistible. He found it incredibly difficult to not run over to her and swoop her down for a kiss. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pocket and moseyed over to stand next to her.

She put her head on his shoulder, "I'm so tired."

"That's what Starbucks is for," He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulders reassuringly.

"Two peppermint white chocolate mocha frapps. Hi Nick," The barista winked.

"Um, hi." Nick grabbed his drink then turned around.

"She was cute," Ashleigh whispered.

"I don't feel like writing a song about a barista girl. I'd rather write one about my best friend," He whispered back .

They both looked at each other before walking back outside and walked briskly to the car. Once inside, Ashleigh's phone went off.

_8 tonight. Sushi? DH_

_Perfect. Ash. _

"Who was that?" Nick asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"David, we're doing sushi tonight at eight," She put her phone back in her purse.

Nick nodded. The ride home was silent as they sipped at their coffees, realizing how tired they really were. When they got back, Kevin and Joe were already waiting in Kevin's car for the photo shoot. Ashleigh and Nick got out of one car just to hop right into another one.

"How was Starbucks?" Joe asked from the front seat.

"Good, Ashleigh got her first major pap experience." Nick replied.

"Oh, you're gonna be famous now," Kevin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Lucky me, famous by association."

Everyone laughed. Joe and Kevin talked about their next week coming up, planning to hang out with certain people before all their publicity started up again. Nick was happy sitting in the backseat not talking about it. There was only one person he wanted to spend the next week with; not too much planning there.

Before they knew it, they were at the studio for the J14 shoot. Thankfully, there was no interview involved, so they didn't have to go into business mode.

"Hello, Jonas Brothers!" The photographer greeted them as they piled in. "I want to get started ASAP. So your wardrobe is laid out in the labeled dressing rooms. And you can hook up your iPods to the sound system when you're ready."

"Ashleigh, wanna be DJ?" Joe asked, handing his iPod over.

She grinned and took the iPod, searching for a song to wake them all up. As she did so, the boys changed their outfits. Soon, they walked out onto their set was a 12 by 12 wooden stage with one megaphone, an inflatable guitar and a piano they could walk on.

"I thought I would poke a little fun, hope you don't mind." The photographer waved his well-manicured hand nonchalantly. "I'm going to run to the restroom real quick. Be back in a jiffy!"


End file.
